The Battle of Brains Begins!
The Battle of Brains Begins! (Japanese: 超難解?IQバトル開始!ギガよ、かかってこいや〜!! Extremely Difficult? IQ Battle Begins! Giga, Come and Get It~!!) is the fourty-ninth episode of the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 13, 2005 and in the United States on November 4, 2006. Summary Pre-Episode Segment Main Plot: After the defeat of J, the control rooms core disappears; causing Cyber City to fall apart. Softon uses his Fist of Babylon to keep the city from destruction itself; he was so powerful that J had some respect for him. When everything calmed down, a coffin falls from the top floor, slamming on top of their video game console. J then explains that the coffin is Giga's personal invitation to their doom. The rebels accept Giga's challege and ride the coffin up to fight him. When the group arrives at the top, they were attack by Giga's super fist; bobobo covers beauty with his body to protect her, Don Patch and Torpedo Girl are hit all over (though Don Patch is more Affected by the attack). During this, Beauty notices that Tokoro and Dengakuman were no where to be found, when she takes a quick glance at Giga, THEY WHERE THERE! Tokoro was rubbing Giga's Back, and Dengakuman was Turning Traitor! Giga attacks Tokoro after he (Tokoro) failed to attack him (Giga). Don Patch attacks him, but he fell apart! but it turns out Giga used a copy to avoid His attack, then Bobobo tries to trick Giga into think in which of his copies (which of course do not look a lot like him) is the real him, but fails, yet in a twist; he made a copy that liik like him. with everyone in surprise, Bo-bobo comes right out of Tokoro's body to attack Giga, but in another twist of faith, BOBOBO MADE ANOTHER COPY OF HIMSELF! With every one confused as ever, Bo-bobo (the real one this time) Attacks Giga while dressed in a Dino costume! In the midst of the battle, Giga shows everyone his collection of fist masters all turned to art by Giga, which was horrifying. In response to this, Bo-bobo show his collection, while Tokoro Tennosuke displays his collection of insects, which swarm all over him. After that, Giga uses his attacks to fight Bo-bobo and the gang, almost successful if for weren't for the Gangs hajike technique to counter his attacks. When the battle gets even more fierce, Giga uses an attack that is used to calculate what the team is thinking: The Emperor Sense. Because it is activated when the team is thinking, Bo-bobo and the gang try to attack without thinking, but sadly fail after that. Then they try to use different attacks on Giga super fist: Don Patch tries to eat the super fist, but gos smarter, then Tokoro try to use a his own version of Giga's attack, but also fail, then finally Bo-bobo, using simple adding problems, attacks Giga with success. This shocks Giga, who had never miss calculated before, that his attack was countered by Bo-bobo, until he notices that Dengakuman was on his arm. The scene briefly rewinds to the point where we see Bo-bobo throw Dengakuman. Bo-bobo than explains that Giga didn't calculate Dengakuman's presence, thus defeating Giga's attack. As the rebels cheer, Don Patch proudly exclaims that they defeated Giga's Super Fist. However, Giga then mentions that he hasn't used any of his Super Fist techniques yet, greatly shocking everyone. Major Events *Softon stays behind to maintain Cyber City's power. *Bo-bobo and the rebels come face to face with Giga. Characters *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character) *Beauty *Don Patch *Tokoro Tennosuke *Softon *Dengakuman *J *Giga *Giga's Girls *Carrot Handler (Statue) Changes from the manga *In the Manga, Giga attacked The Rebels with Swords, But in the Anime, The Swords We're replaced by Spiky Balls. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes